A Kunoichi's Destiny
by SasuraUchiha
Summary: Eine Geschichte über meinen Selbsterfundenen Charakter Sasura Uchiha, die ein Jahr ältere Schwester von Sasuke, hat damals als der Clan vernichtet wurde Itachi begleitet und ist nun zurück in Konoha. Will be translated in english later.
1. Prolog

**~Prolog~**

»Du wartest hier auf mich, klar? Ich bin gleich zurück. « Das kleine Mädchen nickte und sah zu wie ihr Bruder zurück ins Dorf lief. Ein wenig ängstlich sah sie sich um. Sie wusste, dass ihr Bruder nun ihre Familie töten wird, doch sie wusste auch, dass es sein musste um einen neuen Weltkrieg zu verhindern. Nach einiger Zeit setzte sich das Mädchen hin und beobachtete die Bäume im Wind.

Stunden später kam ihr Bruder zurück und floh mit ihr aus dem Dorf. Tagelang waren sie unterwegs, machten nur zwischendurch Pause, wenn sie Hunger hatten oder ein bisschen Schlaf brauchten. Plötzlich stand ein Mann vor ihnen mit einem schwarzen Mantel mit roten Wolken darauf. »Akatsuki…«


	2. Chapter 1

**~Chapter One~**

Es ist ein heißer Tag in Konoha. Die Sonne strahlt vom Himmel herab und es weht kaum ein Lüftchen.

Konoha-Gakure ist ein Ninja-Dorf im Land des Feuers. Es ist gut bewohnt und hat die meisten Ninjas auf der Welt hervorgebracht. Auch die drei legendären Sannin stammen ursprünglich aus Konoha. Eine von ihnen, Tsunade, ist nun Hokage, der stärkste Ninja im Dorf. Ihre Pflicht ist es, das Dorf zu schützen und Missionen an andere Ninja zu verteilen. In diesem Dorf lebt auch ein Mädchen im Alter von 14 Jahren. Ihr Name ist Sasura Uchiha und sie kam vor drei Tagen ausgehungert und halb verdurstet im Dorf an. Man hat sich sofort um sie gekümmert und in das Krankenhaus gebracht. Doch nun geht es ihr wieder gut und sie steht in Gedanken versunken an einem Fluss.

Sasura stammt aus dem Uchiha-Clan, dem stärksten Clan in Konoha, bis dieser komplett vernichtet wurde und nur ihr kleiner Bruder Sasuke, ihr großer Bruder Itachi und sie übrig blieben.

»Sasura-chan!« Sasura dreht sich blitzartig um und ihre schwarzen Haare wehen ihr um den Kopf während sie mit ihren schwarzen Augen schaut wer sie gerufen hatte.

Ein Mädchen mit braunen Haaren und Schneckenfrisur kommt auf sie zu gerannt. Sie trägt ein rosa farbiges Oberteil und eine schwarze Dreiviertelhose. Völlig außer Atem kommt das Mädchen, mit Namen Ten-Ten, bei ihr an.

»Ich… hab dich… schon überall gesucht… Tsunade-sama sucht dich… sie möchte mit dir und Gai-sensei sprechen.«

Gai ist der Ninja-Lehrer von Ten-Ten, Neji, einem Jungen aus dem Hyuuga-Clan und Rock Lee, einem Jungen der nur Tai-Jutsu beherrscht.

»Okay… Was will sie denn von mir?« Sasura schaut Ten-Ten überrascht an.

»Hmm… ich weiß nicht. Aber ich denke es geht darum in welches Team du kommen sollst.«

Sasura schaut Ten-Ten an, dann lächelt sie und läuft los.

_Hoffentlich komme ich in ihr Team…_ denkt sie während sie sich auf den Weg zu Tsunade, dem Hokage der fünften Generation macht.

Kurz darauf steht sie dann vor der Tür des Hokages. Vorsichtig klopft sie an. »Herein!« hört sie von innen den Hokage der vierten Generation rufen. Sie öffnet die Tür und tritt vor den Schreibtisch der hübschen Frau. Kurz nach ihr trifft auch Gai ein.

»Ich wollte mit euch darüber reden in welche Gruppe sie kann. Da sie noch Chunin ist, kann ich sie nicht allein arbeiten lassen. Ich dachte mir, da die Ninja in deiner Gruppe am nächsten an Sasuras Alter heran reichen, ist sie bei dir am besten aufgehoben. Was hältst du davon?« fragt sie Gai, der ist davon sofort begeistert und stimmt zu. »Gut.. Dann arbeitet Sasura ab sofort zusammen mit Neji TenTen und Lee. Ihr könnt gehen.« meint sie dann. Sasura begibt sich zur Tür und geht hinaus. »Wir treffen uns nachher und gehen feiern. Ich schicke Neji zu dir um dir Bescheid zu sagen wann.« meint Gai dann noch ehe er geht. Sasura begibt sich ebenfalls hinaus.

Nach einer Weile kommt sie an einen Blumenladen, als sie oben den Namen Yamanaka liest geht sie sofort hinein. »Ino!« ruft sie ihr zu. Das Mädchen mit den blonden Haren blickt auf. »Sasura? Seit wann bist du wieder im Dorf?« fragt sie und geht um den Tresen herum um ihre Freundin zu umarmen. »Nicht lange… Ich wollte auch nur kurz einen Blumenstrauß kaufen, ich muss weiter… Muss mich hier noch umsehen und so… Sasuke finden… Ich nehme den hier…« dann zeigt sie auf einen Strauß. »Wir sehen uns später, bis dann!« mit diesen Worten verabschiedet sie sich und geht hinaus. Dann macht sie sich auf den Weg zu dem Ort an dem früher ihr Clan lebte.

Nach kurzer Zeit kommt sie dort an. Sie kniet sich nieder, legt den Blumenstrauß hin und betet, hört dann auf und macht die Augen auf. »Wie hast du mich gefunden?« fragt sie den Mann der hinter ihr steht. »Es war nicht schwer… Ich konnte mir denken, dass du hier bist… Du musst wieder mit kommen… Sonst werden sie dich suchen und töten sobald sie dich gefunden haben..« meint er. Sasura steht auf und dreht sich um. »Itachi-nii-san… Ich kann nicht… Ich muss Sasuke suchen…« Itachi kommt einen Schritt auf sie zu. »Deine Aufgabe ist nicht Sasuke finden, sondern das Fuchsungeheuer… Ich bitte dich, mach keinen Fehler… Ich will meine kleine Schwester nicht verlieren…« Sasura grinst ihn an. »Ich kann auf mich aufpassen… Ich verspreche dir… eines Tages komme ich zurück…« Itachi schaut traurig zu Boden. »Ich hoffe bevor es zu spät ist…« Mit diesen Worten verschwindet er.

Sasura blickt ebenfalls traurig zu Boden. _Bruder… _denkt sie dann noch ehe sie sich auf den Weg macht um ihren kleinen Bruder zu finden.


End file.
